The Way of the Sword
by Oreh Keats
Summary: This is the sequel to Blades and Beers. This follows Bo and the Gang on their journey with the mysterious Gala, who shares a dark past with Trick, and a unique connection with them all. So read the story, and follow the gang, as they try to figure out Gala's past in order to save their own future. This is a AU story.
1. Alright Kemo Sabe

Alright Kemo Sabe

* * *

In a parked yellow mustang are a bored Kenzi and a determined Bo. They have sat in this car for the past 15 minutes as it is parked across the street from Gala who is sitting at one of the tables outside. Gala was wearing her usual get up of a faded black biker's jacket and tight dark jeans with combat boots. The only thing different is that is wearing a white tank top and wayfarer sunglasses sitting under a yellow and white umbrella at one of the tables outside in having some tea, with her legs crossed.

"Bo when you said were going for a drive I didn't expect this." Kenzi said, with her feet lying across Bo's lap, with her back leaning against the car door, and her head leaning against the car seat.

"Well when I said we're going for a drive what did you think I meant." Bo asked, with her eyes still focused on Gala.

"I was expecting McDonald's or the mall. Not us stalking Gala, like a dingo stalks a baby." answered Kenzi.

"We can go to McDonald's after, and we aren't stalking her, we are investigating her." clarified Bo

"Why?" questioned Kenzi.

Bo turns towards Kenzi, and takes a deep breath. "Because she is secretive, and we don't know anything about her. The only times I have seen her since she dropped off Gary have been when she has come out of Trick's den with a book in hand to grab a drink." disclosed Bo.

"Have you tried to get to know her? "asked Kenzi.

"Well when she sees me, or I am walking towards her to start a conversation. She leaves the room." answered Bo.

"That is a bit weird when I go to talk to her at the bar she doesn't do that." noted Kenzi.

Bo frowns at Kenzi. "When have you talked to her?" asked Bo

"I do, do stuff when you're out hanging with Lauren." responded Kenzi.

"I know you do, but what do you even talk about?" asked Bo.

"Well she mainly asks me questions." answered Kenzi

"Questions, what type's questions did she ask you." asked Bo.

"Like what is my favorite color what my childhood like? She also asked me if I was a dancer, and I was like what made you think that, and she said you have a dancer's body, and I – "

"You totally have a crush on Gala." Bo stated, with a smirk.

"Well no duh who wouldn't. She is French and has a sexy English accent. She rides a motorcycle, she is supernova hot. And she has this energy about her that's so hmmmmm." Kenzi explained, ending her sentence with a small moan.

Bo raises her eyebrows. "Did you just moan?" questioned Bo.

"No…" Kenzi denied, while averting her eyes from Bo's gaze.

Bo shakes head, and smirks."Okay I'll let that slide" said Bo. "So did you talk about anything else besides you?" asked Bo.

"Yeah I asked her some stuff too." answered Kenzi.

"Like what?" asked Bo.

"Why do want to know huh" countered Kenzi.

Bo crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Bo.

"You're a little obsessed you know." stated Kenzi.

"I am not obsessed Kenzi. I am concerned." countered Bo.

"Why?" questioned Kenzi.

"Because I can't get over how Trick reacted on the phone when I called him to tell him we had Kira, and how he gets this look in his eye when he looks at her." disclosed Bo.

"Ewww" Kenzi said, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Not like that, like he looked scared and ashamed" clarified Bo.

"He looked like he's ashamed of her?" asked Kenzi.

"More like ashamed of himself, but he is a bit frighten by her, I can tell." answered Bo.

"She doesn't frighten me." Kenzi pointed out.

Bo pointed her hand towards Gala's direction."Well don't you remember her eyes turning blood-red." countered Bo.

Kenzi leaned towards Bo."Your eyes turn blue, so don't be a racist." retorted Kenzi.

"I am not being a racist. I don't even know what type of Fae she is for me to be racist about" said Bo.

"Wait…you don't know what type of Fae she is." questioned Kenzi.

"What and you do?" queried Bo.

"Well it is obvious she is some sort of sex fae." affirmed Kenzi.

"You mean like a Succubus?" questioned Bo.

"No the eyes don't make sense if she is" Kenzi said, and dropped her hands into her lap.

"Then what –"Bo began.

"Ghuahh oh my god!" gasped Kenzi.

"What?" questioned Bo.

"Oh my god I think she is – "Kenzi began.

"Hold up. Who are they?" Bo interrupted.

At the table Gala is sitting a pair of men come up to her, they seem they are a couple. One is has brown hair the other black, and it seems they are in their late 30's. Gala stands up to greet them, and they all take a seat around the table, and Gala calls the waiter over.

Kenzi takes her feet from Bo's lap, and leans on to the dash-board. "They look like older sexier versions of Ken Dolls." said Kenzi.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to meet me... Sorry I forgot your names." Gala apologized, and gave a big smile.

"I'm Brent and this is Wade." Brent said, and motioned towards the brown-haired man beside him.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you both thank you for coming." said Gala.

"It was no problem, we are grateful that we are even able to do this." gushed Wade.

"That is very kind of you to say. So how long have the two of you been together?" asked Gala, who then grabbed her cup of tea, and took a sip.

"Um well, we have been together since we were in high school granted we had to keep it secret, since Brent was a big shot in high school, and I was well wasn't." Wade said, with a chuckle.

"So what made you want to even do this? The both of you seem happy together." stated Gala.

Brent put his right hand over his heart, and grabbed hold of Wade's hand, with his left hand. "Well we are happy." said Brent.

Wade interlocked their fingers, and laying his left hand flat on the table."Very, very happy, but unfortunately we sort of miss the thrill of having to do it in secret." affirmed Wade.

"So you want that thrill back?" Gala asked, and then finished her tea.

"Yes we do" Wade said, and Brent nodded in agreement.

Gala smiled softly, and then put down her tea-cup.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Kenzi.

"No clue, but the Ken Dolls are definitely a couple." answered Bo.

"Maybe they are her GBF's." offered Kenzi.

"What is a GBF?" asked Bo.

"Gay Best Friend duh" answered Kenzi.

"Then I guess I am sort of like that for you then" suggested Bo.

"Yeah sort of, but it's sort of more like a gay guy and a fabulous woman. Garry is my GBF, but your my SBF." Kenzi said, and then smiled to herself.

"What is a SBF?" asked Bo.

"Slutty Best Friend." Kenzi quipped, and got a playful punch in the arm.

"Ouchie." groaned Kenzi.

"Look they're leaving" Bo pointed out.

Gala and the men got up from the table laving money for the bill, and walk from the Café towards the couple's car. The men enter the car, and Gala hangs outside the driver door, and talks to the couple. She then walks back over to her cherry red Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"Who do you want to follow?" Kenzi asked as she leaned forward in anticipation.

"We are going to follow Gala, but write down the other guy's license plate first." ordered Bo.

"On it" Kenzi said, then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the glove department, and began writing down the plate as Gala and the other car began to drive away.

"I am done, now Hi-Ho Silver, Away!" Kenzi said, with her best impression of the Lone Langer.

Bo turned her key in the ignition."Alright Kemo Sabe" said Bo.

* * *

The yellow mustang rolls to a stop, after seeing the red Harley stop a few blocks ahead of them.

"Finally, we have driven for 45 minutes, and it's starting to get dark." complained Kenzi.

Gala gets off the bike, and takes off her sunglasses, she then walks down the street, and turns down an alleyway out of their view.

"Come on Kenzi." said Bo.

Bo then gets out of the car, and closes it softly.

"Oh come on really" groaned Kenzi.

Bo leans on the car door with her hands, and sticks her head into the car.

"Yes or we are going to lose her, and I can't go by myself, if I see her doing anything evil, and you're in the car how will anyone believe me." responded Bo.

"Fine, but if we don't see anything you will drop the issue okay?" said Kenzi.

"Okay I will drop the issue if I am wrong, now get out of the damn car." Bo said, then leaned off the car door.

Kenzi rolls her eyes, and gets out of the car, and shuts the door gently, and walks with Bo up the street. When they get close to the alley way they lean against the wall, with Bo in front. She peaks around the corner, and doesn't see anyone. She steps out, and Kenzi follows suit.

"Okay that looks like the alleyway where Bruce Wayne's parents got murdered." Kenzi said, as she stepped closer to Bo.

"You're being dramatic, now let's go. I don't want to lose her." said Bo.

They both begin to walk down the alley for a few minutes.

"Well hello ladies" said Gala from behind the pair, which caused them both to turn around.

"Whoa how did you get there?" asked Kenzi.

"Magic" Gala said, with sarcasm heavy in her voice."But in all seriousness why are you both following me?"

"We are delivering cookies to an old lady, and how about you." lied Bo.

"I'm delivering her the milk for the cookies." Gala said, with sarcasm again in her tone.

Bo takes a few steps towards Gala. "Cut the bullshit" said Bo.

"You first" retorted Gala.

"Okay then, why were you with those two men at the café?" Bo interrogated.

"Why does that matter to you?" asked Gala.

"How about answer the question." Bo retorted taking a step into Gala's personal space.

"Okay I like a catfight just as much as anyone, but how about a question for an answer instead." Kenzi offered, after walking up to the both of them, and stood either side of them.

Bo took a step out of Gala's personal space"Good enough for me" said Bo.

"Fine, you may ask your question." said Gala.

"Who were those two men?" questioned Bo.

"Brent and Wade" answered Gala.

"Who are – "Bo began.

"No, now it's my turn to ask" interjected Gala.

"Fine go ahead" Bo said, and then crossed her arms.

"Why are you following me? In a bright yellow vehicle I may add?" questioned Gala.

"See I told you so." Kenzi said which earned her an eye roll from Bo.

"I followed you because I don't trust you" answered Bo, who still had her arms folded.

"That's fair" Gala said, which caused Bo to burrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"So who are Brent and Wade?" questioned Bo.

"They are a lovely young couple." said Gala.

"You call that an answer" scoffed Bo.

"Well then come up with more specific questions" retorted Gala.

"Noted" said Bo.

"Why don't you trust me, because this behavior goes beyond not trusting a stranger, so what is it that you don't trust about me Bo." asked Gala.

"When Trick looks at you I see a look in his eyes, a look that worries me, because I have never seen that type of look in his eyes. Not even with my mother or my grandmother" stated Bo.

"Isabeau"Gala said more to herself, then Bo.

Bo takes a set towards Gala again. "How do you know her name?" questioned Bo.

"…"

Bo grabs Gala by the neck, and sends her orange charms through Gala's body. "Tell me –"Bo began until she gets punched in the face by Gala which sent her stumbling towards the ground.

Gala takes a step towards Bo, but Kenzi steps in her way.

"Gala I can't let you hurt her." said Kenzi.

"Don't worry Kenzi" She then places her hand on Kenzi's cheek causing a pink shimmer to spread all across her body, and a look of caution turns into a soft expression. "I won't be to ruff, now please step aside, and look up at the sky." ordered Gala.

Kenzi steps aside, and looks up towards the sky. Gala grabs the back of Bo's neck as she was trying to get up, and pushes her back into the ground, and quickly grabs Bo's wrists and puts them behind her back, and holds them together and tight against Bo's back, with her right knee. Gala puts her right hand back against Bo's neck, and presses her face into the ground, and puts her left hand on Bo's left shoulder for balance.

"Stop struggling, gravity is working against you, and I have a balanced position on top of you." stated Gala.

"Get off of me! and who the hell talks like that?"yelled Bo.

"Shut up and listen Bo. Trick thinks me to be a monster, and it seems you do too. If I were a monster, then I wouldn't be showing you the courtesy I am showing you now." said Gala.

"And what courtesy is that" Bo grumbled from the ground.

"…I could have very easily asked Kenzi to look up at the sky in the middle of a free way." Gala said coldly.

Bo immediately stops struggling.

"If you ever so much –"began Bo.

"Shut up!" ordered Gala, which Bo reluctantly did.

"I could have, but I didn't."continued Gala.

"Then why didn't you." asked Bo.

"It's because I'm not a monster Bo." responded Gala.

"If you aren't a monster then what are you then, and how did you know my Grandmother's name?" questioned Bo.

"I can't tell you" responded Gala.

"Why?" asked Bo.

"Why don't you go ask Trick." said Gala.

Gala let go of Bo, and got up and began to walk back down the alley towards Kenzi, and as she walked up to her, Gala then clicked her fingers in front of Kenzi's face. Kenzi seemed to wake up from her trance, but immediately got a pained look, and grabbed her neck to massage it.

"Damn my neck. Not cool Galahad." groaned Kenzi.

Gala smirked, and put both her hands on either side of Kenzi's neck, and magenta colored waves pulsed from Gala's hands, as Bo got up from the ground.

"That is way better than an oil massage." purred Kenzi.

Gala chuckled, and then pulled her hands away.

"Does that mean that I am forgiven." said Gala

"Yeah of course" said Kenzi.

"I must take my leave, farewell Kenzi" Gala said gently, and then brought her lips to Kenzi's hand.

"Bye Galahad." said Kenzi with a small smirk.

Gala had turns towards Bo; she then looked deeply into her in the eyes.

"I would love to tell you how I am, but I have made a promise, and I never break my promises." Gala explained.

Gala then slowly grabbed Bo's hands, and a soft expression passes Bo's face.

"Talk to Trick hopefully he will tell you." suggested Gala.

"Why don't you come with me?" asked Bo.

A thoughtful look falls upon Gala's face, and she let's go of Bo's hands.

"I can't I have to go, and I doubt he will say anything with me there" Gala slowly began to walk backwards as she spoke. "Farewell. I will see you later, and perhaps you'll see me in a new light." suggested Gala.

"Bye Gala" Bo said as Gala turned the corner from their view, and quickly a motorcycle engine was heard, and slowly it faded away.

"That did not go how i thought it would." said Kenzi.

"No it did not"agreed Bo.

Kenzi turns towards Bo, and a look of surprise passes her face, which quickly turns into a giant smirk. "Oh man you got you got your ass kicked." exclaimed Kenzi.

"What are you - Ouch!." Bo hissed, after she touched her face.

Kenzi gently touched her face."Are you okay." she asked.

Bo ignored the question."How bad is it." she asked.

"Ah good news you don't look like the elephant man." answered Kenzi.

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is ... I didn't get to record you kissing the pavement on my phone." quipped Kenzi.

Bo punched Kenzi in the shoulder."Ouch that was actually hard" Kenzi groaned, and then rubbed her shoulder.

"Let's go see Trick." Bo said, then started to walk down the alley towards the car.

Kenzi grabs Bo's arm to stop her."Whoa don't you want to get some chi off the Doc." suggested Kenzi.

"No I want Trick to see it. I think it will make it harder for him to say no to me." Bo pointed out.

"Good thinking" Kenzi said, and then intertwined their arms together, walked down the alley, and then out of view.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, because I won't be able to publish another chapter in a while, as I am going on a trip for ten day across three states of my country. I will write, but I won't be able to publish. **

**Also each chapter from now on will have a unique title, also if anyone is interested in making a cover for this story PM, and it would be appreciated as I like to have a different cover for each of my stories.**


	2. You Look Like You Need Some Nuts

**I have edited this chapter so if you have read it, please be sure read it again if you haven't seen this message before.**

* * *

"Trick, Trick!" yelled Bo as she stormed into the Dal, and moved towards the bar.

"Bo, what's wrong?" asked Trick after coming up from the den, and seeing the Bo's bloody cheek.

"Why did you make her swear?" questioned Bo as she completely ignored his question.

"Make who swear?" Trick asked.

"Who do you think?" Bo countered.

Trick gave a look of questioning, and she gave him a hand her hip, and a raised eyebrow. Trick exhaled a deep breath.

"Do you mind if we go into the den for this discussion." Trick asked.

"Fine" said Bo after noticing all the stares from the patrons of the bar.

Bo walks towards the den, and Kenzi moves to follow, but she is then stopped by Trick.

"Kenzi if you don't mind can you please stay out here." Trick said.

"Why?" Kenzi questioned.

"Can you just stay out here? You can have whatever you want from behind the bar." Trick offered.

"It's alright Kenz" Bo assured Kenzi after seeing her resistance.

"Okay, but expect a buzzed Kenzi when you walk out." Kenzi said.

Kenzi walks off towards the bar, and Trick motions for Bo to go down the stairs. She does, and Trick follows, then closes the door behind him and goes down to the bottom of the steps, where Bo is standing with her arms crossed, and her right heel is tapping on the ground.

"What did she tell you?" trick questioned.

"Nothing, you made sure of that, but I certainly learned something about her, like she is immune to my charms, and of course I found out the hard way ergo my bloody cheek" Bo explained.

"You tried to use your charms on her." Trick said.

"Yeah I did, because I am sick of being in the dark about this Trick." Bo affirmed.

"Why do you want to know so much Bo?" Trick asked.

"Because at first I was concerned, because I didn't like how you acted when Gala was around, but now I am just pissed." Bo said, and leaned down towards Trick.

"And how do I act?" Trick growled, and leaned up towards Bo in challenge.

"Like how you are now. You get defensive and agitated, and you get this look in your eyes that scream regret and self-loathing." Bo exclaimed.

This causes Trick to look away, and turn his back towards Bo.

"It's more complicated than that." Trick whispered.

"Then why don't you explain to me Trick." Bo offered.

"I-I can't Bo." Trick stammered.

"Whatever happened to you not lying to me huh? Or that there wouldn't anymore secrets between us." Bo countered.

"I know, but-"Trick began, but was spun around by his left should by Bo.

"But nothing Trick. I have a right to know." Bo interjected.

Trick walks towards he arm-chair drops into the seat and hides his face in the palm of his right hand.

"I-I don't even know where to begin." Trick sighed.

Bo walks towards Trick, and then crouches down on to her knees, and grabs his free hand.

"Let's start with the beginning." offered Bo.

Trick pauses and takes deep and long breaths, and takes his hand away from his face, and grabs hold of Bo's hands.

* * *

Kenzi is standing behind the bar, and she is finishing a shot of whiskey. She then flips the shot glass upside down on to the counter, and lets out a soft exhale.

"Smooth hmm I wonder what something I haven't had a taste of… there is Willow Spit, no thank you." She puts the bottle away, and grabs out another.

"Beatlejuice no way is that a really thing." Kenzi turns the bottle around to read the back of it.

"Contains snake venom, beetle intestines, beetle urine – okay putting that back." Kenzi said, as she put the bottle back under the bar.

"It's more complicated than that Bo!" Trick shouted.

"How is it, explain that to me Trick!" Bo shouted.

"She isn't a stable person Bo!" Trick growled.

"Well no wonder she isn't Trick!" Bo yelled.

A look of confusion passes on to Kenzi's face, and she begins to walk from behind the bar to go towards the den.

"Excuse me Miss." said a voice at the end of the bar, which caused Kenzi to pause, and turn towards the voice, which belonged to young man with comb back dark hair , and a white button up shirt.

"Yeah?" Kenzi asked.

"I was wondering if I could have that bottle of Pixie Pash." He asked, while motioning to the top shelf of the bar, where a bottle filled with a clear pink liquid.

"I actually can't – "Kenzi began.

"It's for my brother; he and his wife just had a baby." He interjected.

"Ah…" Kenzi groaned, as she looked from the den to the man at the other end of the bar.

"I have to bring him a bottle; it's a family tradition to give the father of the child a grand gift." He pleaded.

"Um…okay, okay. I will get you the bottle." said Kenzi, and then she grabbed a ladder to reach the bottle.

"Thank you. I mean really thank you so much." He exclaimed as, Kenzi climbed up the ladder.

"No problem guy, so is it a boy or a girl." asked Kenzi, as she climbed down the ladder after grabbing the bottle.

"Um… I actually don't know." He revealed.

"Really why is that?" questioned Kenzi as placed the bottle as she placed the bottle into a paper bag.

"Well I'm Dark Fae, and they aren't so… there's that… and I am going to have to FedEx this bottle to his house instead of actually going to his house, and handing it to him myself." He explained as pulled out his wallet.

"That's tough man." Kenzi said as she put the bottle on the bar.

"Oh it's nothing I'm used to it, and besides I made my choice." He assured.

"Still it must suck though." Kenzi said.

"Yeah it does… any way how much for the bottle?" he asked.

"It's about… seven hundred and fifty dollars." answered Kenzi as leaned on to the bar, with her arms crossed.

"Seven hundred and fifty dollars." He mouths silently.

"Yeah I know it's a lot, but it's the only bottle of it we have." Kenzi explained.

"Can't you lower it just a bit, I mean come on I told my sob story doesn't that get me some points for a free drink or something." He said.

"Unfortunately it does not good sir, but you can have some nuts if you want." offered Kenzi, and then she grabbed a bowl of peanuts from behind the bar.

"No thank you." He said.

"Are you sure, I mean you look like you need some nuts." Kenzi mocked.

He chuckles at her joke, and reaches out towards bowl, and grabs a handful of nuts.

"Thank you for the nuts…" he paused.

"Kenzi." She answered.

"Kenzi... well I'm Drake and it was a pleasure chatting with you." Drake stated.

"Same here." agreed Kenzi.

"See you around." Drake said, and then walked from the bar out the door, with Kenzi watching.

The phone for the bar starts to ring.

* * *

Bo is laying down on the couch passed out, and Trick is sitting in the chair in front of his desk , and he was staring at his blood wrists. He then gets up to clean the blood off, he gets a wet rag and wipes it across he arms. When he is finished he goes to his desk, and leans on his fists which are on either side of a piece of paper cover in blood-red writing.

"Gods forgive me." Trick whispered.

The door to the den opens.

"Hey Trick!" Kenzi yelled from the top of the stairs, which causes Bo to wake up.

"Yes Kenzi what is it?" Trick groaned.

"You've got a call." Kenzi answered.

"Tell them to call back." Trick ordered.

"It's the cops." Kenzi said.

Trick gets a look of confusion on his face, and turns towards Bo who shares the same look. He then walks up the stairs towards the phone.

* * *

**I'm back folks**

**The trip I went on, was a great learning experience for me. The fundraising for it was hard, but totally worth it.**

**I hope you like this chapter review what you like/dislike about the chapter, and if you have questions PM me.**


	3. Green Vial

Sitting in the interrogation room at the police station is Gala and Detectives Kevin Hugo and Justin Wade. All of the blinds in the room are shut to stop the gawking eyes of the police officers who wanted to see the vicious killer who had ripped apart two people, a young couple named Brent and Wade, the very couple Gala had been with earlier. Detective Wade was the young one out of the pair detectives, with black hair, blue eyes and a thick mustache. Detective Hugo the lead detective had salt and pepper hair, with brown eyes and stubble. Hugo was sitting opposite of Gala who is facing the door of the interrogation room with her arms crossed, and no shoes as they are in the evidence room. Detective Wade was leaning on the wall behind him with his arms crossed giving Gala a stink eye.

"Just admit you killed them okay kid. You were in the room when the officers came on to the scene." said Hugo.

"I am not going to admit to a crime I did not commit officers." said Gala. Detective Wade gets up from the wall, and walks over to the table, ten he slams is fist on to the table.

"You were standing over their bodies! You sick son of a – "Wade began.

"Wade!" Hugo yelled in interruption.

Hugo gets up from the chair, and pulls Wade over to the wall he was leaning on before. Hugo gives him a look that says shut up, and calm down. Hugo then goes back to his seat, and sits down.

"Forgive Detective Wade, but I think you can understand why he is so emotional over this case, seeing as you have seen the bodies of course." commented Hugo.

"Have you called the number I gave you." Gala asked, completely ignoring the comment made by Detective Hugo.

"Yes we did." answered Hugo.

"And?" questioned Gala.

"And what?" asked Hugo.

"What did he say to you?" asked Gala.

"He asked what the charges were, which I informed him of, and then he hung up the phone." answered Hugo.

Gala leaned into the chair, and shakes her head slowly.

"Of course he hung up the phone." Gala said more to herself than Detective Hugo.

"Was the – "began Hugo.

There was a knocking on the door of the interrogation room, and Hugo nodded to Wade to go see what it was about. Wade nodded in response, and then opened the door, and stepped out of the room.

"Was the guy that we call your dad or something? I mean we searched your name Galahad Du Lac. Unique name by the way, but nothing came back. We were like that's okay that means you don't have a criminal record, but then when we searched for a your background we got nothing, not a social security number or a birth certificate, heck we even searched for a death certificate, again we got nothing. We then searched Interpol, on the account of your accent, but nothing, nada, zip. Now why is that I wonder." Detective Hugo said, and looked expectantly at Gala.

The door opens to show Detective Wade with a pissed off look on his face, and coming in behind him is Dyson and Tamsin. A look of confusion passes Detective Hugo's face.

"We have been pulled off the case." explained Wade, with a low tone in his voice.

"We'll be handling it from here Detective." Dyson said.

Hugo nodded, and stood up from his chair. He left the files on the table, and walked towards the door and grabbed the handle, but before he shut door he turned around and looked towards Gala.

"Good luck kid." Hugo said, and then shut the door behind him.

Dyson nodded towards Gala, and then sat in the seat in front of her, and began to look through the files, and Tamsin sat in the seat next to him, and looked directly at Gala.

"Did Trick send you here or is this cop swap legit." asked Gala.

"Oh it's legit seeing as you are fae, and two humans have been brutally murdered by something fae." answered Tamsin.

"If you are insinuating I did it, please be forthright about it." said Gala.

"Okay then, I think you murdered them." said Tamsin.

"Firstly thank you for the honesty. Secondly you're very wrong." said Gala.

"Oh am I, then why were you found by police officers in the room where they found the bodies or should say pieces of the victims." Tamsin argued.

Dyson turns towards Tamsin.

"Tamsin." Dyson said.

Tamsin nods her head, and rolls her eyes. Dyson then turns towards Gala.

"Look all we are saying is that the evidence isn't really in your favor. You were found in the room with their bodies. Your boots are covered in blood, and boot marks were found throughout the room, and you have no alibi for –"

"I have an alibi." interjected Gala.

"Is that so?" asked Tamsin with sarcasm heavy in her tone.

"Yes, as I said in my statement to the arresting officer. I was supposed to go to their house after we left the café, but I was delayed, so I couldn't have been there during the time of the murder." explained Gala.

"What delayed you?" Dyson asked.

Gala opens her mouth as if she is about to answer, but she closes her mouth. So she is pausing for effect.

"Bo..." Gala answered with a small smirk.

A look of shock passes over both Tamsin, and Dyson's faces, with a small hint of jealousy that Gala notices.

"…and Kenzi, they were tailing me in that bright yellow car of theirs. I pulled over, and I and Bo talked." continued Gala.

"What did you talk about?" Dyson questioned.

"Nothing you need to know about." Gala answered.

"Well we won't know until we've heard it." Tamsin retorted.

The door to the interrogation room bursts open; Dyson and Tamsin turn around to see Trick with a thick briefcase coming in through the door.

Trick pushes the door shut. "Don't say another word Galahad. " Trick walks around the table and stands behind the seat next to Gala then places a brief case on to the table. "I am Galahad's legal representative any questions for her go through me." Trick announced, and looked towards Dyson.

Dyson nods towards Trick. "Of course Trick." said Dyson.

Trick nods in thanks, then pulls out the seat next to Gala and sits down.

"She mentioned she had an alibi for the time of the murder. Is that true Trick?" Dyson asked.

"Yes, she was with Bo and Kenzi." Trick answered.

Tamsin notices Gala looks towards Trick, and he avoids her eyes by focusing on Dyson, and Gala lowers her eyes towards the table, and crosses her arms.

"Did you bring Bo and Kenzi, so we could confirm the alibi?"

"I brought Kenzi, but I couldn't bring Bo as she is a bit sick." explained Trick.

"Is she okay?" Tamsin asked, with a small look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes it's nothing serious she just needs to sleep it off." explained Trick.

A look of relief passes Tamsin's face, but neither Dyson nor Trick notice, as Dyson is focusing on his own relief, and Trick, with his guilt. All these emotions are noticed by Gala, whose eyes glaze over after seeing Trick's guilt.

"Okay then, so I'll just get that statement from Kenzi, and if her statement collaborates. I believe Gala should be cleared of her charges for now." announced Dyson.

Dyson stands up, and closes all the files, and grabs one and puts the rest in a pile.

"Trick you will have to come with me as a witness. Tamsin will stay here to make sure Gala is safe, and to make sure she doesn't try to leave until her charges are cleared." Dyson explained.

Trick gives a reluctant look, but shakes his head in agreement, and stands up. Dyson walks towards the door, and opens the door, and steps out. Trick then pushes in his chair, and then puts his hand in his jacket pocket to secretly pull something out.

"See you soon." Trick said.

Trick grabs Gala's hand, and passes two vials to her secretly, but as he pulls back his arm Gala pulls him back, after she sees blood seeping through his sleeve. The transaction isn't seen fully by the Tamsin, but she sees the look of rage in Gala's eyes that go with her blank expression. Gala shoves the vials into Trick's hand very obviously, showing the green and blue vials to Tamsin, then throws Tricks arm from her.

"Get out!" Gala ordered.

"Gala –"Trick began.

Tamsin stands up from her seat, and stares down Trick.

"I believe you should take her advice before I arrest you for trying to sneak contraband to a prisoner." warned Tamsin.

Trick exhales loudly, and then reluctantly walks out. Tamsin closes the door behind him. Gala closes her eyes and puts her hands over her eyes.

Tamsin walks over to Gala, and kneels in front of her. "Hey are you okay." asked Tamsin and puts her hand on Gala's arm.

"Yeah…I'm fine." assured Gala as she pulled her hands from her face, and gave Tamsin a small smile.

Tamsin then pulls her hand away and stands up, and takes the seat across from Gala.

"What was that all about then?" Tamsin asked.

"I just realized he did something very selfish and cowardly, and it took everything for not to react the way I wanted to." explained Gala.

"What about those vials he tried to give you." Tamsin questioned.

"It's my medication." answered Gala.

"Oh really, it's your medication." said Tamsin, with sarcasm in her tone.

"It is actually my medication." Gala assured.

"Oh, that's my bad." Tamsin said.

"It's fine." Gala said with a reassuring smile.

"But why was he trying to slip it to you if it was just medication." Tamsin asked.

Gala makes a look like she wants to answer, but she says nothing.

"Is it you can't say or are you just too afraid?" Tamsin teased.

A small smirk forms on Gala's lips, and she puts her arms on the table and leans back into her chair, and crosses her arms.

"I can see why you're a cop. You are trying to use my ego to get me to talk. I like that, it's … clever." Gala said.

Tamsin leans her neck forward. "And you're avoiding the question." Tamsin said.

Gala takes a deep and closes her eyes, and then exhales and open her eyes. She uncrossed her arms.

"I can't say, because I made a promise to not tell anyone about my history with Trick, and sometimes answering questions like the one you asked before can show that history." Gala revealed.

"Well he did just do something to piss you off, so why not just tell." Tamsin suggested.

"Because no matter what he may do to me. I will always keep my word, my word is an everlasting promise." Gala explained.

"That is very chivalrous of you." commented Tamsin, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I try, and I can see you try as well." Gala said.

That comment catches Tamsin off-guard, but she quickly gains composure.

"So if you can't answer any questions about you and Trick, how about just questions about yourself like what's the reason for you needing medication." Tamsin suggested.

Gala looks down at the table, and she appears to be in a deep thought for a few seconds. She nods her head a little, and then looks up.

"I can only talk about one of them." Gala said.

"That's okay." Tamsin assured.

"I have… no memory of the last odd five hundred years starting from technically 1951. The Blue vial is suppose help me regain my memory if they were forgotten or lost, but I have to take them daily." Gala revealed.

"Why only from 1951?" Tamsin questioned.

"I am afraid that part of the conversation has met the Trick Barrier." Gala said.

"Okay … how about why you didn't take the vial?" Tamsin asked.

"Because it only works if I also take the green one and I don't need or want take the green one, it is purely for his benefit, and I was in no mood to help him today." Gala said.

"What did he do?" Tamsin asked.

Gala frowns and exhales sharply.

"I didn't fully know, but his reaction after I saw the blood on his sleeve confirmed my suspicions, which had started after hearing that Bo was ill." Gala answered

"There was blood on his sleeve?" Tamsin questioned.

Gala closes her eyes and frown in a frustration, because she realizes she has made a mistake. She slams her fists on to the table.

"I don't want to talk about me anymore if I have to answer these types of questions! I am dancing on a fine line with this conversation, and I don't want to say the wrong thing okay!" Gala shouted.

Tamsin reaches out, and puts her hand on Gala's hand. "Gala it is completely okay. Thank you for answering my questions." Tamsin said softly.

Gala looks at Tamsin's hand, and her expression softens. She closes her eyes, and takes a breath to calm down; she opens her eyes and looks at Tamsin.

"You are welcome Tamsin, and I am sorry for yelling at you" said Gala with a small smile.

Tamsin smiles in return, and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It is fine, and I've been yelled at a lot worse, and by way worse people." Tamsin assured, and pulled her hand away.

"I thought you thought I was a crazy psycho murderer." Gala jeered.

"Oh I know you've killed people. I can sense it, but you've only killed in combat, and I doubt a brutal murderer would apologize for yelling at someone."

"You are right that isn't brutal murderer behavior, I bet get my act together then." They both begin to laugh, but then Gala puts her hand up. "Wait you said you could sense it." Gala said.

"So you're admitting you've killed." Tamsin questioned.

"Yes I have killed, but like you said I have only ever killed in combat, just as you have." Gala stated.

"How did you- "Tamsin began.

"You are able to sense it from me, but I can see it in you." Gala stands up, and walks around the table, and grabs the seat next to Tamsin, and turns it so it's facing her, she then sits down in the chair. "I am going to try to guess what fae you are. You have a warrior's presence, and if I put that with the fact you can sense I have killed, and been in combat, that you are either an Ares or a Valkyrie, but seeing that lovely golden hair of yours." She lightly grabs a lock of Tamsin's hair, and twirls it around her index finger. "You are definitely a Valkyrie." Gala deducted, and then let the lock of Tamsin's hair fall from her fingers.

"You're good, but I'm better." Tamsin stated.

"Oh really, if you're so much better, then what fae am I." Gala challenged.

"I could easily figure out who you are, but for your extreme need of privacy I won't go any deeper." Tamsin said.

Gala leans forward. "Hmm deeper you say." Gala whispered.

Tamsin lifts her eyebrows, and develops a small grin.

"Really?" Tamsin asked.

Gala shrugs her shoulders. "I couldn't help it." Gala admitted, with a big smirk.

Tamsin chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief

"You are a giant flirt you know that." Tamsin remarked.

"Only with people I like, and or love, although I have been known to flirt in dire circumstance." Gala clarified.

"You aren't a succubus are you, because you are so much like Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"No I am not a succubus, but I'll take that as a compliment, and I glad I remind you of Bo." said Gala.

Tamsin frowns as a thought crosses her mind.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but you said you suspicious of Trick after he mentioned Bo was sick. Is she will be okay?" Tamsin asked.

A thoughtful look falls upon Gala's face. She grabs both of Tamsin's hands, and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes she will be alright. I doubt it is anything serious." Gala assured.

"Good…" Tamsin said with relief, but Tamsin tries to hide her reaction." Good to hear it would have been a nightmare to deal with Dyson and Kenzi if something happened to everybody's favorite Succubus." Tamsin said.

Gala sits back in her chair crosses her arms and legs, and looks at Tamsin with a knowing look. Tamsin grows uncomfortable and crosses her arms and legs, and leans into her chair.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"You're in love with her." Gala stated as it were a fact not a question.

Tamsin scoffs, and leans back further into her chair and crosses her arms and legs tighter.

"I am not in love with anyone." Tamsin said.

"You can't lie to me about this Tamsin." Gala said.

"Lie to you about what?" Tamsin questioned.

Gala uncrossed her arms and legs, and leans out of chair towards Tamsin, then stops when she is a ruler's length away from her.

"…Love" Gala whispers.

A look of confusion passes on to her face, then a look of pure realization takes it place.

"You can't be … that's impossible, you don't even look like her." Tamsin argued.

Gala frowns at what Tamsin has said.

"Like who?" Gala asked.

"The Lost Scion of the Amor." Tamsin murmured.

"I…I" Gala begins to say, but then a pained expression passes on to her face. She gets out of her chair, and puts her hands into her face. "Aghhh!" Gala growled into her hands.

Tamsin quickly stands up, and moves towards Gala and tries to pull Gala's hands from her face.

"Show me your face; show me what's wrong, Gala." demanded Tamsin.

Tamsin pulls her hands back after noticing Gala is changing. The color of her hair begins to darken, and the tone in her voice changes, as does the shape of her hands. Loud cracking sounds begin to come from Gala's body, and then she drops to her knees, and puts her head to the ground.

"Aghhh!" Gala screamed loudly, but the sounds are muffled by her hands and the floor.

"Oh shit, Gala I'm going to get help." Tamsin said.

"NO!" Gala growled.

"Well then let me help you. Let me see your face!" Tamsin demanded.

Gala lifts herself on to her knees, and has her head hanging down so her hair is covering her face. Gala lifts her head and Tamsin is stunned by what she sees. Gala's brown hair has turned black, her eyes are no longer blue but brown, and the shape of her face has shifted the shape of her noise, her eyebrows, and her lips. Gala now looks like a completely different looking person.

"Oh shit, so that's what the green vial was for. It was to hide your face, because … you're her." Tamsin realized.

Gala hangs her head down, and shakes her head to relieve to pain and drowsiness.

"I feel weak." Gala groaned.

"Well you did just break pretty much all the bones in your body." Tamsin pointed out.

Gala chuckles "Good point." said Gala.

Tamsin helps Gala up, and she hisses in pain. Tamsin leads her over to a seat, and lowers her into the chair. Gala covers her eyes with her left hand, and Tamsin goes over to the blinds to peak through it. After not seeing any sign of Dyson or Trick goes back over to Gala, and kneels down in front of Gala, and puts her hands on Gala's knees to gain her attention.

"I have to get you out of here." Tamsin said.

"Why?" Gala asked.

"Because if anyone knows you're alive or that you're even real. Shit will get real." Tamsin informed.

"We can't run, they were about to release me, and they are probably be here any minute." Gala argued.

"I just checked–" Tamsin began.

The door to the interrogation room opens, and Trick and Dyson walk into the room, a look of confusion falls on to Dyson's face while a blank expression covers Trick's face, but guilt is heavy in his eyes. Tamsin stands up, and goes to shut the door.

"Where is Gala Tamsin?" Dyson questioned, as Tamsin shut the door.

"She is –"Tamsin began.

Gala slowly gets up from her seat and stands up. "I'm right here Dyson." Gala groaned.

"But I –"Dyson began.

"It's complicated okay, so is Gala free to go." Tamsin interrupted.

"Um…her alibi is solid, but –"Dyson began.

"Good now we can go." Trick interjected.

He takes a step towards Gala, but she put her hand up in front of her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Gala informed.

"Gala can you stop being so stubborn. You can barely stand up." Gala glares at Trick. "We have to get to the Dal; before people can see your face." Trick urged.

"I am not being stubborn. I not going with you because I am sick of hiding, and I am sick of not telling people who I am even though I don't remember much. I want to find out what happened to me, and you're no help when it comes to doing that. I am also sick of not being myself. You use my word against me. I want – "

Gala begins to faint, and Tamsin manages to catch her.

"I'm fine it's just the change, and the fact I haven't fed in a long while." Gala assured.

Gala then passes out. Tamsin puts her fingers on Gala's pulse, and it's faint. Tamsin then lowers her into her chair.

"Quickly we have to get her to my car, without anyone seeing." Trick ordered.

"She isn't getting in your car Trick." Tamsin argued.

"Tamsin –"Dyson began.

"No she doesn't want to go with him. Let's just respect her wishes, because if she wakes up at the Dal it isn't going to be pretty." Tamsin interjected.

"We'll she can't stay here." Dyson argued.

"We'll take her to your place, and we will call Lauren." Tamsin suggested.

"Fine, but how do we get her out of here without people seeing she her face." Trick asked.

"Dyson go to your work locker and get your hoodie." Tamsin said.

Dyson nods, and walks out the door, and quickly closes it behind him. Trick takes a step towards Gala, and Tamsin gives him a look that causes him to pause.

"Don't take another step! You have done enough damage." Tamsin said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tamsin." Trick lied.

"Enough of the lies Trick, I know." Tamsin stated.

"Know what?" Trick asked.

"Who she is, what she is and I can't just believe it." Tamsin answered.

"Tamsin I had to keep it a –"Trick began.

"I know you had to keep it secret, but that green piss you have made her drink is dangerous to have daily. She is lucky her spine didn't split in half or that her skull didn't explode." Tamsin explained.

"It wouldn't have been an issue if she had just continued taking the vials." Trick argued.

"Yes it would have Trick. It would have been far worse." Tamsin countered.

"What does it matter to you? You don't even know her." Trick questioned.

"She doesn't even know herself" Tamsin leans her head over Trick, so she is staring down at him. "But you seem to know all about her Trick." Tamsin said.

"I don't know what happened to her. It was just that one day she was there and the next she was gone, and then I see her after 500 plus years, and she was –"Trick began.

The door to the interrogation room opens, and Dyson comes in with his grey hoodie in hand, and Trick and Tamsin step away from each other, with Trick stepping towards Dyson, and Tamsin checking Gala's pulse.

"Okay I've got the hoodie, and I've called Lauren she'll meet us there." Dyson informed.

Tamsin walks over and grabs the hoodie off of Dyson, and then walks over to Gala to sit her up straight as she is still out cold. She then takes Gala's jacket off and slips on the hoodie. She tosses the leather jacket to Trick.

"Alright Dyson you grab her right arm, and I'll get her left it'll just look like we are carrying out a drunk or something." Tamsin said.

Dyson helps Tamsin pick up Gala, and puts her right arm over his shoulder. As they head towards the door Tamsin pulls the hood over Gala's head, and then Trick opens the door, and the three of them move out the door, and Trick walks out while closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Please read**

**Hi there **

**I am very sorry for not update sooner. I have been occupied by a number of things one of which was my birthday. This chapter was over 4000 words so I hope that makes up for the delay. I also hope this chapter has shed some light, and i wonder if you figured out what type of fae Gala is. I will reveal her species in the next chapter so for those people who PM me with there idea of Gala's species, and are correct will get credit in the next chapter. Good luck :).**


End file.
